Tabloid
by SplishySplash
Summary: Cam finds a magazine with some pictures of our favorite non-couple.


**Title: Tabloid **

**Author: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: None**

**Pairing: B/B**

**Summary: Cam sits in a waiting room and picks up a magazine and finds something interesting about our favorite non-couple**

The door creaked loudly as Doctor Camille Saroyan opened the large oak door into the doctor's office causing her to cringe slightly. The ancient receptionist didn't look up from her typing on the equally as ancient computer, she stepped in timidly and closed the door quietly and took the steps towards the woman.

"I'm Dr. Camille Saroyan and I have an appointment at two." She said.

The woman's gaze didn't leave the screen as she began to speak with a hoarse voice from years of smoking. "Have a seat, the doctor is running behind."

Cam scoffed silently at the empty office and took a seat in the surprisingly comfortable chair, taking in the décor of the waiting area. A TV from the 80's sat in the corner with MASH on the screen with the sound down just enough to make out what Radar said to the cranky Frank Burns. On the wall to her right was a large painting of . . .something. Art was definitely not her forte.

A random propeller leaned against the fading blue wall and looked as if it hadn't been attached to a plane in forty years and Cam sighed. The Jeffersonian was a multimillion dollar facility that sent their employees to a place that seemed to not have any updated equipment for their yearly physicals.

To save her eyes from aching she picked up an OK magazine with a picture of Michael Jackson in pose on the cover. She flipped to the front, a feeling of impending waiting rushed through her.

Letters to the editor. Skip.

Who wore it better caught her attention as Jennifer Aniston wore a better purple strapless and gladiator sandals Lauren Conrad, Mariska Hargitay wore a skirt better than Jessica Simpson of course. Cam rolled her eyes at the competition of the younger generation and turned the page to Celebrity Fashion Woes.

After reading how Tori Spellings dress clashed with her forehead, she flipped the page to notice that she knew the person on the page. The caption on the page read _Who is this Celebrity?_ In big bold lettering and it was of celebrities standing behind buildings or in a crowd. The top right picture was of none other than Seeley Booth sitting on a bench with a smile on his face looking tenderly at the woman, whose face was buried into his shoulder, laughing about something.

Cam brought the magazine closer to her face to analyze the picture. The woman had light auburn hair that shone brightly in the sun, her long dainty fingers wrapped around his arm and a she knew who this woman was.

It was Temperance Brennan hiding in his shoulder. A loud chuckle escaped her lips, gaining a glance from the receptionist, that the anthropologist was just celebrity enough to be placed in a tabloid magazine.

She took in the background to try and figure out where they were when they were caught by the paparazzi. The caption caught her attention as another smile came to her face. _ This beautiful author is hanging out with this hottie at a park in Washington D.C. _

She stuck her finger in the page to not lose it and turned to the next page and it caught her by surprise. In the revealing picture of who is the celebrity, Johnny Depp turned around to see his face, Kate Hudson put her book down to talk to somebody and Jennifer Gardner pushed the swing with Violet on it away from her face, but the one she wanted to see was of Brennan and Booth. The kicker was that instead of her face in his shoulder, her eyes were closed and lips were placed on top of his, a bright smile on his lips._ Author Temperance Brennan smooches with an unknown man at the National Mall, waiting for Fourth of July fireworks._

"Huh." Cam said loudly, holding the magazine closer to her face to try and catch all the detail. Who said tabloids printed lies? She wasn't falling for the whole 'just partners' thing anymore, even though she knew better, but now she had leverage. Pictures are worth a thousand words, right?

"Doctor Saroyan?" A young man stood in the doorway with a long white jacket and clipboard. She looked up, a tad startled. "Are you ready?" Getting to her feet, she slyly and covertly shoved the magazine in her large bag as she followed the man back into the examination room for her physical with a large knowing smile on her face.


End file.
